Il ne manquait plus que Draco Malfoy dans ma vie!
by phenixnoir
Summary: Une main aux fesses. MES FESSES. Ce con de riche, m’a mis une main aux fesses mais le problème c’est que j’ai réagis trop violement. Les problèmes commencent. UA, OCC.


**Disclaimer** ; Seule l'histoire est de moi mais un peu tiré d'un drama (vous verrez bien).

**Rating** : M

**Couple** : Draco/Harry, Crabbe/Goyle pour les autres c'est en cours.

**Résumé** : Une main aux fesses. MES FESSES. Ce con de riche, m'a mis une main aux fesses mais le problème c'est que j'ai réagis trop violement. Les problèmes commencent.

C'est un UA sans magie, sans Voldemort mais avec nos persos préférés. C'est le plus important.

Nouvelle fic, pour mes fans (comment ça quel fan ? J'ai des fans, mais oui j'ai des fans, si si, pourquoi je devrais me calmer d'abord, arrêtez, lâchez moi…)

**Il ne manquait plus que Draco Malfoy dans ma vie**.

Je marche dans les couloirs avec Ron et Hermione et les gens nous regardent de travers. Je hais ces étudiants, ce lycée. Heureusement que j'ai trouvé Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. Mes deux meilleurs amis.

Ronald, appelé communément Ron (par moi et Hermione), est le marrant de service de l'école. En même temps ce n'est pas trop dur, vu les tronches qu'ils se tapent tous ici. Il est roux, assez baraqué et mesure 1m85. Il est plus grand que moi, ça aussi ce n'est pas dur. Il est le plus âgé de la bande, il a 18 ans.

Hermione, elle s'est l'intello du lycée. Elle connaît tout, comprends tout et vois tout. Parfois, elle me fait peur. Elle est brune, moyenne pour son âge, c'est-à-dire 17 ans. Assez mignonne, je dirais d'ailleurs Ron aussi le dit mais je ne sais pas si c'est sérieux.

Tiens, pourquoi tout le monde s'arrête ? Je sursaute en sentant une main se nichée sur mes fesses. Non, vous ave bien entendu, j'ai bien dit MES FESSES. Je me retourne et me retrouve face à ce petit con de riche de merde. Putain, je vais le tuer. Il doit la fureur apparaître dans mes yeux car je le vois sourire, le con. Ca l'amuse.

CLAC. Tiens, il ne se marre plus, pourtant moi je me marre devant sa tête à moitié retourné. Je lui aie envoyé la plus grosse baffe que je n'ai jamais donnée. Faut dire, il le méritait aussi. J'ai réagit trop violement, mais non. Pourtant quand je vois tous les regards noirs que les autres me lancent, je commence à douter du bon fondé de mon geste. Et rajouter à ça, le regard de stupeur que me lance ce petit prétentieux. J'essaye de faire un repli stratégique, loin de toute cette merde quand il m'attrape par le bras. Il se baisse à ma hauteur pour me regarder dans les yeux. L'enfoiré, ca le fait marrer que je sois plus petit que lui.

« Alors, petit pauvre. On se rebelle. Tu vas apprendre à rester à ta place, la prochaine fois. Celle d'une putain. Je pourrais te faire tuer, que tout le monde s'en foutrer. »

« Lâche le. » Ahhhhh, Ron mon sauveur.

« C'est bien, les pauvres. Se venir en aide entre eux. Pffffff, pathétique. »

« On n'est pas pathétique, tête de fouine. » Il se redresse doucement et prend un ton doucereux qui se veut menaçant.

« Ecoute moi bien, petite merde. Ne m'insulte plus jamais, ne m'adresse pas la parole, tant que je ne te l'ai pas permis. »

« Si tu crois que j'ai envie de te parler. Et arrêtes de te croire exceptionnel, alors que tu ne fais rien de ta vie. La seule chose exceptionnelle que tu as, c'est ton argent et encore il n'est même pas de toi. Tu ne mérites rien, tu crois que tu m'insulter parce que t'as plus d'argent que moi…Laisses moi rire, sans ton argent tu n'est rien. »

Un sourire se forme sur ses lèvres et il me regarde de haut. Je le déteste.

« Tu as de la chance que je suis de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui ou tu n'aurais même plus vu le jour. »

« JE T'EMMERDE » Je crie pour que ça arrive au cerveau, bien que je doute qu'il en ais un.

Son visage se déforme de fureur. Je l'ai énervé ?

« Calme toi, Draco. Allez viens. On s'en fout de ce gars. » Ouf, sauvé.

« J'en ai pas finis. » J'ai parlé trop vite.

« Mais laisse Draco, on doit aller chez ton cousin » Bon, il a l'air d'avoir abandonné. J'entends un soupir derrière moi, ça doit être Ron. Hermione ne se laisse jamais dépasser par les événements.

« Ouais bon on y va. » Je les vois partir, je sais que j'ai eu de la chance. « Ne te retrouves plus sur mon chemin. » Le con, il me menace. Mais je laisse courir, c'est que je suis fragile.

Ah, c'est vrai je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Harry Potter, 'ry pour les intimes. J'ai 17 ans et je me sure 1m67. Je sais c'est pas très grand, mais au moins je ne suis pas une petite boule. Non, le problème c'est que je suis petit et mince, ça vient du fait que je suis naît prématurément. Mes parents s'adorent alors pendant la grossesse mon père surprotégeait ma mère et l'avait enfermé dans une sorte de cocon de bonheur mais le jour où elle a apprit que mon père avait fait un petit accident de voiture, elle a au des contractions soudaines. Et le travail a commencé. Mon père est arrivé à la maternité avec un bandage sur le crâne, essoufflé. Les infirmières l'ont débord pris pour un fou mais il a vu maman au loin et a couru vers elle.

Quelques heures plus tard, je voyais le jour et la bosse sur le crâne de mon père derrière ses cheveux noirs en broussailles. Moi, j'ai les mêmes. Mais pour le reste j'ai presque tout de maman, les yeux, les pommettes, la bouche. Hermione dit que je suis mignon d'ailleurs au lycée, il paraîtrait que plusieurs personnes courent après moi. Pfffff, et ils s'imaginent sûrement que je vais tomber dans leur bras parce qu'ils sont riches. Je vous explique, mon lycée est assez spécial. C'est le lycée des héritiers d'Angleterre. Tous les riches d'Angleterre se retrouvent ici, à Poudlard. Il y a même l'élite c'est les 5 serpentards avec leur prince. Vous avez, Draco Malfoy. Lui c'est l'héritier Malfoy. Sa famille a toujours été riche, elle contrôle une bonne partie des entreprises britanniques et son père est un lord. Mais bien sûr, le fils est un gros prétentieux qui ne connaît qu'une valeur celle de l'argent. Il est bagarreur et dragueur.

Les 4 autres ce sont Theodore Nott, sa famille travaille dans le pétrole. Un bon investissement, paraît il. Blaise Zabini, sa famille a toujours travaille au ministère. C'est le dragueur du groupe. Gregory Goyle, la famille Goyle est reconnue dans le monde de l'automobile. Son petit ami, Vincent Crabbe, sa famille contrôle le marché des supermarchés.

C'est le groupe des serpentards, les plus grands héritiers. Ils contrôlent le lycée, on est un peu leur cour. Pfff, pathétique.Alors, bien sûr quand quelqu'un s'oppose au serpentard, il s'oppose à tout le lycée. Et c'est ce que je viens de faire.

Je regarde autour de moi. Pourquoi, sa main a atterrit sur mes fesses.


End file.
